Sonamy: A Witch's Tale
by CrossoverLover2013
Summary: Amy is a lonely girl who lives in a castle with her mother and two little brothers but when her mom forces her to go to a human school will she fail or will a certain blue hedgehog help her get through this and help her get home before anything happens to her.
1. Chapter 1 Authors Note

Authors Note:

If you are going to read this story I beg you to first read this note to learn

what this whole story is about. This story is a love and adventures story of

Sonic and Amy or otherwise know as Sonamy as they face many challenges

in this new story for them. They have no idea how they're going to make it

through all this. This will be the hardest adventure Sonic has ever gone on

just to help his love get home and to live happily for the rest of her live but

also Sonic has a secret if you want to figure out just read the story.


	2. Chapter 2 Amy's first day

Amy walked around the empty halls of the castle, her brothers were at

warlock training when her mom called her to give her some big news. " Hi

mother you called me to tell me something." Amy said in her usually quite

tone. " Yes dear you will be going to a human school now that you're 15 it

is time for you to go." Amy's mom said to a wide eyed Amy just standing

there when her brothers came in Amy started tearing up. "What's wrong big

sister why are you about to cry?" Her younger twin brothers asked. Amy told

them the whole story about her going to a human school because she was

15. Her brothers hugged her and since she was leaving on Monday she had

a whole weekend to spend with her family before she had to leave for the

human world. That night her brothers came into her room to sleep with her

before she had to leave. Amy spent all of Sunday playing with her brothers

then the time came for Amy to go to the human world to go to her new

school. When Amy got there on her broom she shrank the broom and

changed her clothes to a normal teens. Amy walked inside and right there

she know this was going to be hard for her to get used too.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 Amy meets Sonic

As Amy got into the school she went to get her class's so she would know were she went.

As she walked through the halls she ran into some bullies. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Amy said. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it sweetheart." The boys said as they cornered her. When a young boy came up a saved her from the boys.

After he got Amy out of trouble " Hey are you ok they didn't 't hurt you right?" The boy asked. "No they didn't hurt me thank you. Who are you? " Amy asked. "Oh sorry that's right my name is Sonic and you are." Sonic asked amy with a sweet smile. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you.

They walked around the school because Sonic promised to give her a tour. Sonic kept starring into Amy's ocean blue eyes and how here pink fur stood up in a ponytail that flowed in the wind.

Amy starred into Sonics emerald green eyes and how they sparkled in true sun. Amy wondered if she should tell Sonic that she was a witch and if he would be ok with it. "Amy how about we go to a movie this weekend ok." Sonic said looking at her sweetly. Amy Agreed and decided to wait to tell Sonic that she was a witch.


	4. Chapter 4 Sonic Finds Out

As Amy woke up in her apartment complex and went to get ready for her day at the motives with Sonic

* * *

Sonic woke up in his house and headed for the shower to get ready to meet Amy. Sonic was debating weather or not to get Amy a gift after five minutes of thinking he decided to get her a bracelet.

* * *

Sonic and Amy meet in front of the theater. Amy was entranced by Sonic's emerald eyes.

Sonic was mezmerased by Amy's ponytail flowing in the wind and Sonic loved how Amy's emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

They both got there tickets and there snacks and went to there seats. The moive was about an half hour long when the moive was over Amy went to go get them each a soda then Sonic was attcked.

When Amy got back she noticed Sonic was missing she went looking for him and saw him being attacked. She was terrified and didn't know what to do so she used magic to save Sonic which she noticed she just did.

"That was so cool!" Sonic said to Amy. Amy exPlainer everything that happended and how she wanted to go home. "Ok I'll take you home but first we need someone's help." Soni said and they both set off to find the help they needed.


	5. Chapter 5 Sonic's friend the sincetest

As Sonic and Amy walked thorough a meadow Amy couldn't help but wonder something. "Hey uh Sonic where are we going?"Amy asked.

"Well we're going to visit a good friend of mine. I must warn you though my friend is a little odd."Sonic warned as they kept walking.

* * *

Sonic's friend whose name is Miles Prower but everyone calls him Tails. He works on experiments his first one was a Frankenstein that gose by the name of Knuckles.

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang." Hey Knuckles can you get the door I'm kind of busy." Tails said looking through a microscope.

"Sure dad why not I got nothing better to do." Knuckles said sarcastically as he went to the door and saw Sonic outside and he slammed the door on him. "Hey come on not cool Knuckles not cool at all." Sonic said slamming on the door.

Tails got off his table and went and let Sonic in with Amy right behind him. Sonic explained everything to Tails and why he came. Tails decided to help and was going to make Knuckles help no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6 : Authors Note

I'm pretty sure a lot of you would like to know what all my characters look like so before I continue my story here's a look back stage in the making of how the characters look.

So first off is Amy the witch one of the main characters for my story. So Amy has emerald green eyes she also has pink hair and wears a black dress with a scarf to go around it she also has a black hat with black lace going around it, she also has a broom like all Witch's do and she wears black boots to complete her outfit.

Now we move on to Sonic he also has emerald green eyes he wears a typically blue T-Shirt with a sky blue jacket that goes with it he also wears navy blue pants with his outfit he also wears really dark blue wrist bands along with all the other blue he wears his hair is also blue and to finish his outfit are his red shoes with a yellow clamp on both of them to keep them from flying of Sonics feet.

Next we talk about Sonics best and most trusted friend Tails. Tails as two tails on his back even though he's a human they are real he also has yellow hair Tails wears red and white shoes he also wears a yellow long sleeve shirt the sleeves are covered by by his white lab coat he also can make living things by just trying one more thing about Tails is that he has golden yellow eyes that shine like the sun it's self.

The last character I'm going to give detail on is one of Tails creations and it is a freakenstien by the name of Knuckles. He looks like most monsters he has green skin with bolts he has red hair he also has red and yellow shoes he wore yellow T-Shirt with a signal black stripe going through it he also has dark purple eyes that shine in the moonlight when the moon is full.

Those a pretty much the main characters you need to know about for right now you will meet more on the way. I'll try to update some more if I can school is keeping me busy more the it mostly dose do please sit tight and wait as long as you can so please Aldo R and R. This is CrossoverLover2013 singeing off for tonight.

p.s :Sorry for miss spelled words see you all later.


	7. Chapter 7 The Journey Begins

The sun started to rise as Tails finished packing for the journey. It was five am in the morning and him and knuckles were the only ones up and getting ready. "Hey Knuckles can you go wake up Sonic and Amy and tell them it's almost time to leave." Tails said as he packed some food for the trip.

* * *

"Hey you dummys get out of bed or I'll make you!" Knuckles yelled as a pillow landed smack dab right in the middle of his face. "Shut the heck up or I'll have to make you!" Amy yelled as her and Sonic got out of bed and saw Amy having an argument with Knukeles he chuckled a little has he got dressed and left to the pantry to go get something to eat so he would be fully charged for the long journey that awaited all of them. Finally Amy and Kunkeles came down stars glaring at each other and they also grabbed something to eat.

* * *

After all that Sonic , Amy and Knukeles went outside and meet up with Tails who was looking at a map. "Ok Sonic we got some problems on are way to the Witchs world." Tails said. "Ok Tails what's the problem?" Sonic asked. "Ok so there are three places we need to travel through. One is the vampire zone next is the zombie zone and last before we reach the Witch's zone is the Skeleton Zone and they all have some kinda of ruler and to get passed the zone we need to do something to help the ruler or rulers so they let us pass." Tails explained and then he saw Knuckles asleep against a rock so Tails got out a bullhorn and blowed it right into Knuckles ear weakening him up with a shock he fell righton his face and Sonic laughed so hard he kneeled over and fell on the ground.

After that Knuckles and Sonic got into an argument they argued all the way to the border that led to the Vampier Zone."That's it! I've had with you two we are about to enter the Vampier Zone and I want you to behave!" Amy yelled at them as they stood out side the Zone getting ready to enter the zone as one big group.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the first few chapters that they were short and the rest are going be longer do please keep reading. This CrossoverLover2013 singeing off ;)!


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to the Vampire zone

As all four of them stood outside they could all see vampires on the other side of the border."Do we really have to go through there or can we go around it?" Knuckles asked backing away."Yes we do let's go." Tails said dragging Knuckles into the zone followed be Sonic and Amy.

Amy clanged yo Sonic as a the Vampires looked at her and trying yo get close but Sonic kicked them all back." This is so strange Talus they're not attacking us they're just staring at Amy and keeps trying to get her." Sonic said as he kept kicking them all of a sudden a Vampier servant appeared and told them to follow her to the castle to meet the queen of the Vampires.

As the five walked through the halls of of the castle they reached the throne room." Allow me to tell her that I brought you here oh a by the way my name is Cream." Cream said as she went in the throne room to let the queen know that she brought the strangers here. She was told to bring them in and she did so.

The room was dark and cold as they walked in they saw a girl there and Knuckles fell head over heels for her and started to bow."Knuckles what in the hay is wrong with you?" Tails asked surprised to see Knuckles bowing. The queen was impressed with him." You may rise you hunk my name is Rouge and I am queen of all vampires what brings you here?" Rouge asked. Amy steeped forward and told Rouge everything," So you see that's why we need to pass through a three zones to get to the witch zone so I can go home." Amy said bowing to Rouge in respect. "Ok then I will let you pass on one condition you let me come along." Rouge said as she walked over to Knuckles who blushed deep red. They all agreed and walked out of the dark and gloomy castle.

They all started walking down the rode to the end of the vampire zone as they exited into a maDow of flowers." Wow they're so pretty and colorful." Amy said as she dragged Sonic over to picked one up a ga e it to rouge as they started they're walk towered the next zone which was the zombie zone led by a king named Shadow. All Tails knew about him was that he had crimson red eyes as red as a blood moon and there all five of them stood right outside of the zombie zone ready for whatever comes there way as they crossed the border.

* * *

A/N: I hope you're all likening it so far if anyone is reading it I will take suggests on what will happen in the Zombie Zone do R and R this is Crossoverlover2013 singing of.


	9. Chapter 9 Time to fight zombies

As all five of them passed the border they were suddenly attacked." What the heck ,why are they attacking us?" Sonic asked as he was attacking Zombies. He looked over at Amy and saw her using magic to shot Zombies.

As Knuckles was pounding zombies faces in he didn't notice a shadowy figure behind him." Knuckles look out!" Tails yelled as Knuckles was to late to look when he was tossed right into a tree by the king of the Zombies Shadow.

Rouge ran over to Knuckles to help him up as Sonic ran at Shadow as tails and Amy were fighting the zombie lackeys. "Ok I don't know who you think you are but nobody hurts my friends!" Sonic yelled as he lunged at Shadow trying to take him down. Shadow fought back and they were equally matched and kept trying to pound each others face in before the other could.

About six hours later Sonic and Shadow were still at it Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were just sitting in the ground watching those to still ducking it out." Ok this is getting old fast." Amy said as she got in front of both of them and put both of them in force fields and stopped them both in there tracks." Stop it now both of you or I'll throw you into the pond over there got it!" Amy yelled annoyed with them both." Ok." They both said because neither of them wanted to be thrown into a pond.

They asked why the zombies attacked them. Shadow explained that they didn't like visitors so there idea is to attack. Shadow apologized and agreed to come along the last zone lay ahead but it was the hardest zone they could ever face.

* * *

A/N: Wow right so what will happen in the last zone and why is it the hardest tune in next time to find out.


	10. Chapter 10:Three Skeleton Lords Part 1

When they were at the border they all thought it was a good idea to rest and camp out for the night. Sonic and Shadow went to get fire wood, Tails and Knuckles put up the tents, and Rouge and Amy went to go look for food. Any hopped on her broom and flew low as she spotted some bananas she grabbed them ,Rouge food zoom nuts and berry's they both went back to the camp site. They told some story's and did some skits and then they went to sleep but in there sleep they were carried Morning

Sonic woke up and stretched to find out he wasn't in his tent any more but he still saw Amy laying next to him which made him smile. As he looked around he saw everyone in different cages and was confused. "Hey Tails get up something strange is going on." Sonic said holding Amy closer to him." Sonic I just looked over the map and just figured out we're in the Skeleton Zone and there a three lords here." Tails said as everyone wok up." Hey let me out I can't do time." Rouge said pulling at the bars and forced Knuckles to grab her and stop her from hurting herself and others. Shadow was just annoyed by being put in prison for doing nothing. "Ok gang we're in a strange world and have no idea what is going on. The most important thing to do is not to panic." Sonic said as Tails started to panic. Then the dudgeon doors opened and in came servants they got the group.

Amy was so scared so Sonic held her close as they got to huge doors. They all gulped went in and were greeted by the three lords." Hi." The smallest one said to them all happy like. All they did was stare at them and think. It was weirding Tails out and Knuckles didn't like that so him and Vector one of the lords got into a fight. When the fight ended they interdicted themselves as Vector,Esipo,and Charmey the three lords of the Skeleton Zone(aka:The Worst Deactivates ever) The first encounter was one to remember and that was just the beginning of it.

* * *

A/N: Strange right oh you have no idea so tun in to see what happens. R and R!


	11. Chapter 11 Three Skeleton Lords Part 2

As they all looked at each other finally Tails broke the silence "Ok so you are the lords of this zone so why did you bring us here?" Tails asked why Knuckles and Vector death glared at each other Charmey flew around like a little kid with bee wings the only one who answered Tails was Espio. "Yes we are the lords and we brought you here because skeletons don't exactly like your friend the witch over their holding your friend Sonic." Espio told tails as he pointed towered Sonic and Amy.

"So how long has Knuckles and Vector been going at it " Sonic asked Amy because Rough was cheering Knuckles on. "Now it has been going on for five minutes." Amy told as they all heard banging on the door and they all turned around and saw skeletons banging on the door trying to get inside. "What's going on what are they doing?" Amy asked as she clung to Sonic. "Tails what's going on here?" Sonic asked as he walked over to him. All of sudden the floor shook all around them as the doors flew to the ground.

"This is not good at all." Vector said as the skeletons came closer and closer to them. "We know a secret way out of this zone follow us." The three lords said as they started running to the exit of the zone beating away skeletons as they finally made it to the exit. Next stop was the witch zone or so they thought there was one zone that no one knew about.


	12. Chapter 12 The Unknown Zone and Zero

Amy was supper excited to almost be home." Next stop the Witch Zone I can't wait to go home and see my family again!" Amy said as she danced around. Sonic loved to see her like this but noticed Tails looked concerned about something. "What's up buddy is something wrong?" Sonic asked. "We've got a big problem Sonic. It turns out that we have to go through another Zone before the Witch Zone ." Tails said and Amy had a you got to be kidding me face on. "So the last zone is.." Tails was about to say when Shadow came by with a girl on his head he was trying to get off. "Get off my head you little girl." Shadow said trying to pull her off just to get a giggle in response. "Hey don't worry Zero is a sweet little girl."Charmy said to Shadow as the little girl still sat on his head. "So to continue what I was saying the last Zone is the Werwolf Zone." Tails said as Rouge jumped up in the air, tails forgot she was a Vampier .

At The Werwolf Zone

On the throne sat Quine Blaze sat there eating her favorite mid day snack when a solider came in. " we have people nearing the zone there is a witch, a fox , a creation, tow hedgehogs one is a zombie with a kid on his head and the other has a strange arou and the last one is a Vampire." The wolf said with a snarl. "Ok get ready for them and when they get here bring them to me." Blaze said as she lit her finger tips with fire which showed some of her face.

As the nine of them were walking Zero was having a a good talk with shadow has her black curly hair flowed in the wind as her ocean blue eyes sparkled as the sun hit them. Shadow was listening the whole time and was growing attached to the little girl as they were at the edge of the Werwolf Zone and were grabbed when they got there but they couldn't get Zero she was two fast and supper strong but was caught by the Quine herself the Quine was a

**Do you want to know what Blaze is and how Zero has all those powers tune in next time this is CrossoverLover2013 singing off ;)**


End file.
